Opposites Attract
by CreekBunnyStyle
Summary: SLASH YAOI BOY/BOY dont like? MOVE ON. Tweek is part of the pothead group in school, Stan is a star athelite, how do these two work together? Opposites attract... Sort of. M later on
1. Opposites Attract

**AN: I'MMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! You didn't expect me to be alive. No? Haha, well I am! **

**Anywoo! I would to thank**_** punkxrockxkid**_** for the wonderful story idea! I've had bad writers block. It sucked very much. But, I have writers block no more, yay! **

**So without Further ado, I bring you**

**Opposites Attract... Sort of...**

Even when we were in elementary school there were cliques. However, I was never in one until high school.

The summer before my freshman year began, everyone started to flock towards me. The Goths wanted to make ME a Goth; the nerds thought I was smart so they started to talk to me. Some of the jocks that I've known since preschool even invited me to play sports with them because I'm so good at running and I'm great at aiming too.

But, in the end, I hung out with the slacker pot heads. Why? Well...I'm not sure why. I guess they were the most chill people I knew, and they were very understanding. Of course, every now and then we would get busted, but that was the least of my worries

I had a crush on the star basketball player, Stan marsh. Now it doesn't sound bad, but then again... you don't know who I am.

I am Tweek Tweak.

Everyone, besides the druggies, see me as a total freak. Sure, I mellowed out a lot since third grade but everyone still sees me as the same spazzy blonde I was at nine. That's okay though. It's not the biggest problem. You see I am boy, and Stan is boy…meaning _this _is my biggest problem.

On top of that Stan has girlfriend. Wendy Testaburger.

Here I am in secondperiod, Chemistry, my worst subject. But hey, I can make C in this class. What? You think that since I do drugs I don't care about school work? Well I do, I make straight A's in most every class.

Anyway, I just blew up mine and Craig's lab.

Ms. Rhoda sighs. "Way to go pot head. Now we have to evacuate the school again." Most of my classmates cheered and patted me on back, though a few were pissed.

On our way out of the building Cartman walked up to me and few of my friends. He slapped my back nearly knocking me over. "God Spazz, you should know to combine chemicals right. You have meth lab in your basement, no?"

Craig flipped off the lineman; he huffed and walked away. "Fatass annoys the hell out of me." Craig stated in his usual monotone voice. I can only nod.

Kenny casually walks up to us, hood up and hands shoved into his pocket. "Sup guys, what Cartman want?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "Just harassing us as usual."

Kenny nods in an understanding fashion; we finally do exit the school and brace the cold fall air. Quickly we gravitate to our usual spot, the courtyard. The principal knows we sit out on lawn and smoke, but he doesn't care anymore. He just sends us to office when the board of education wants to come inspect school.

Marley, Mole, Token and Damian wave at us as we take our seats on grass and start to talk about our day. Marley contently takes a drag off his joint and smiles. "I'm guessing you started this."

I blush; I do this at least once a week. I mutter a soft, "Yes." The freshman smiles and says, "Good job."

We lean against the wall for who knows how long, then the intercom comes on, saying that everyone can go home for the day.

"I'm going down to Starks Pond, any takers?" Kenny asks, jingling his keys.

Token and Damian decline, saying that they were gonna go bang their girlfriends in the backseat in a few minutes. Marley and Mole agree to go and head towards Kenny's car.

Craig looks over to me, his eyes silently questioning, "Naa... I have to go work. My shift starts in two hours. If I show up stoned again the boss will fire me, maybe next time." Kenny shrugs and heads back towards his car.

Craig gets to his feet, then turns to help me up. Once I'm level, he gives me a bro hug and walks off, thus leaving me alone in the courtyard.

_-An hour and half later-_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." I mutter to myself. For the past hour I've been trying to start my piece of crap '74 Mustang, but with no luck. I leaned into the hood of my car trying to figure out if it could be engine problem when someone came up behind me. "Need some help dude?"

I turn around to find none other than my crush, Stan Marsh, standing behind me. I straighten up too quickly and hit my head on hood. "Fuck" I cry out. That's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning.

Stan laughs and lazily wraps an arm around my shoulder and pats my forehead. "I'll take that as a yes. What's the deal?"Pushing him away I explain my problems. But before I finish he walked away, leaving me alone once again.

"Shit, he probably thinks I'm retarded or something. Damn it. My one chance to talk to him and he walks away…way to go Tweek." I sigh and lean against the driver's door. Today sucks…

I close my eyes for a moment, only to have them rip back open to the revving of a truck engine.I look up to see a certain raven smiling at me from the window of a triple BC (Big Black Block Chevvy). "Hop in Tweekers." I grab my messenger bag and jump into his truck.

"Thanks so much, Stan." I smile as he sets truck in motion.

He smiles back, "Were to?" He asks as we leave school grounds.

"Harbucks, my shift starts in...FUCK I ONLY HAVE FOUR MINUTES TO GET TO HARBUCKS! I'M GONNA GET FIRED, THEN I WONT BE ALBE TO EARN MY PARENTS WILL SELL ME IN SLAVERY! WHAT IF-" I yell, grasping at my hair.

"Whoa, whoa, Tweek. It's ok," Stan cuts my panic attack short, "I can get you there on time." he places a hand on my leg, eliciting little shocks of pleasure to course through my veins. I start to feel the pit of my stomach start to burn and my groin growing against my jeans.

Good thing I'm wearing baggy cargo pants, otherwise my little problem would be painfully obvious. Throughout the three minute ride Stan didn't remove his hand; instead he started to rub my thigh with his thumb. I'm guessing this was supposed to comfort me, but it only made me much nervous.

We pulled into the harbucks parking lot; I say a quick thank you and jump out of truck. I clocked in on time with just seconds before I would be considered 'late'. I pulled an apron over my messy green dress shirt and proceeded to make and serve coffee to my costumers.

Little did I expect to see Stan seated at the table closest to the check out register. I squeaked a little and tensed up. I had no clue why he was in here, but I was happy he was. What if he liked me? What if he wanted to ask me out?

WHAT IF HE WANTED TO RAPE ME! MAYBE HES WORKING WITH THE CIA IN A BIG PLOT TO DESTROY- "Umm...Sir?" I snapped out of my thoughts, I looked down to see that I had spilled all over this chick. "Holy shit ma'am I'm so sorry. Let me get you a new cup of coffee... sorry..." She smiled in a freaky way. You know, one of those 'I totally want to get in your pants' kinds of ways.

Once I had fixed that problem I made my way over to the register to take some orders. It was only me working at Harbucks. Well Kevin was supposed to be working, but let's just say he was working in another way. Anyways, I had just got done taking an order when Stan walks up to me.

"Hey Tweekers, when is your break?" Stan leaned against the counter, closing the distance between us. I twitched a little, and pulled back to take sip of coffee.

"In few minutes," I explained. Stan pushed himself off counter then sat back down at table and waited patiently for me to go on break.

Rushing back into the storage room I find Kevin snoozing on a bag of coffee beans, a Playboy covering the eldest McCormick's face. I gave him a swift kick to the gut, causing the brunette to wake and fall of the mountain of coffee bags."What? Can't you see I was sleeping?" Kevin groaned. I kick him again for good measure.

"I'm going on break, time for you to work."I state.

Kevin looks up to me quizzically, "You never take breaks, Tweek."

"Well tonight is different. Now get off your lazy ass and work for a few minutes."

Kevin smirks, he can see through just about anyone. It's a trait I think all McCormick's have, that and seducing anyone they glance at. "Oh I get it." He stands up, wiping the wrinkles out of his apron. "Stan is here isn't he?"

I blush, "No-no-none of your business." He laughs, and walks out to the store. "Fine, but you owe me for this."

"I don't owe you anything, lazy ass!" I punch him as I walk over to Stan's table.

I take a seat and smile at the raven, assessing his face. He has beautiful eyes, a perfect crystal blue with little purple flicks towards the pupil. He has ink black hair that falls over his eyes, it looked so soft. I would love to run my fingers though his hair…and those lips, a pale pink...I would give anything to kiss them.

"So Tweek." Said raven broke me from my thoughts. I took a sip of my liquid joy, and then smiled, one in which he returned. "Are you dating anyone?" I shook my head. "Good, me either..." this was followed a comfortable silence.

After a while he looked up, gazing into my own coffee colored eyes he said, "Wanna come out to my car?"

I twitched, afraid out what he wanted from me, "w-w-why?"

The noirette chuckled, "I'm not going to rape you or anything. I just need to tell you something. Something I think would be better heard in private." I nodded, still a little unsure of what he wanted from me, and I followed him outside anyways.

He opened the door, allowing me entrance into his truck. Once inside, we both stared at each other awkwardly. "Listen Tweek, this might sound a little bit strange but...umm...I was just wondering if maybe...you would…fuck this." His lips crashed down on mine. I couldn't move at all, I was completely frozen from shock.

Stan pulled back, looking into my eyes for something. "Will you date me?"

"YES!" I blurted out before I could think.

Stan wrapped an arm around me and rested his head comfortably on top of mine. "Ha…I didn't think you would say yes, you know since I barely ever talk to you and we are both guys and all..."

I leaned into his warmth, unable to completely grasp what was going on. "I never thought you would like me, since you were dating Wendy. And you're basketball player…and I'm a pot head."

Stan kissed my hair. "I've liked you for a long time, remember back in freshman year when we tried to get you to be on basketball team? I did that because I wanted to be near you. But then you started to hang with pot heads and we didn't really get talk much anymore."

I nodded. "Today has been such a good day."

"Agreed."

**AN: Thanks much for reading this much. :) Just letting you know, this will be a multi chappie fic, much more drama to come, just wait and see.**

**This story is dedicated to punkxrockxkid :) Many thanks to her. :):):):):):)**


	2. Make BeLIEve

**Thanks much for the nice reviews and favorites! I really didn't expect many people to read this, but thanks much for doing so! I have to agree with OrangeInTheSun and ecrounox. The first chappie was a little fast paced, AND I APLOLGIZE FOR THAT! But if you are still reading this far you must somewhat enjoy this story no? Anywo! Thanks much for sticking with me! Love you all~**

**WARNING! LEMON LATER IN THE CHAPTER**

(Kyle's POV)

"Dude, you CAN'T be serious Stan." I can't believe that he would be this stupid. Honestly, Stan has been my superbestfriend for as long as I can remember, but really? Tweek? "Tweek is... well he's Tweek!"

Stan leans back in his chair, lazily stretching. I close his biology textbook and place my glasses on the wooden table. "You should be happy Ky. I'm not with Wendy anymore." Don't get me wrong, I HATE Wendy, BUT TWEEK?

"Well of corse I'm happy. That you aren't with that anorexic bitch." Stan visually stiffens. I know I sturck a bad cord there, but I don't really care.

His eyes darkenever so slightly, I notice it, and honestly, I don't feel bad for saying it. Not one bit. Don't talk about her like that. Not matter what she did, it's not right to talk about women like that."

I scoff, "Dude. She is a bitch." Hes giving me the -change-the-subject- look, and as his superbestfriend, I do so, "So are you really sure about this then? I mean, seriously? Are you sure this isn't just experimentation?"

My superbestfriend gives me a weary smile, and places his hand on top of mine. "I think I'm in love Kyle, can't you just be happy for me?" Damnit. He's giving me the pouty eyes.

I shake my head violently, it's like we're in 3rd grade again, except this time, its Tweek, not Wendy. "Dude, your my superbestfriend. So i'm gonna tell it to you strait. YOU have said what? Maybe 3 words to Tweek since we came to highschool, YOU were dating WENDY a GIRL for almost 8 YEARS and you are just giving that all up for a little EXPEREMENTATION with a GUY you barely know? You can't HONESTLY think that you are in LOVE right?" Fuck. I need to watch what I say some times.

Stan shook his head, "Why are you suddenly all for Wendy Now?" I shrink back a little from Stan calling me out. "You know my love for Wendy died a long time ago... And everyone knows she's cheating on me with Token. Why would I stay with her?"

He had a point. But still... TWEEK! WHY NOT ME? I mean, I've had a crush on him since 8th grade! I've been there for him! We do everything together! He Why Tweek? I've done WAYmore for Stan! I bet Tweek doesn't even know Stan's favorite flavor of ice cream! Strawberry! With chocolate syrup on top! Ha! Stan and Tw- "Umm Ky? You alright? Your face is red."

I Touch my cheek, damnit. I'm blushing. "Yah dude, i'm fine." I stand up and grab my books off the library table we are sharing. "Just don't do anything stupid alright?" I turn and leave without waiting for a 'yes' or 'no' and walk out of the library to my Jeep outside.

Much to my dismay I find my frinemy/lover Eric Cartman leaned against the hood of his Mercades Benz next to my Jeep. I give out a heavy sigh, nothing good ever comes from our encounters, and I have a feeling this time will not be any different. "What do you want fatass?"

Cartman pushes himself off his hood with grace and swaggers his way over to me. "Just wanted to see how my favorite jew was doing." He leans down to examine my face. God, ever since the beginning of highschool Cartman had began to lose weight, I guess he was right, he was just big boned. But anyways, he's hot now, still a total asshole, but hot nonetheless.

Our lips were just centimeters apart when I pulled away. This wasn't the place for such intamacy. "Sure sure. But really, what the fuck do you want?" 

The brunette chuckles, "You got me jew," He throws up his hands in fake surrender. "Do you know what today is?"

"The day I lost my best friend to a freak?"

A mock smile graces fatass' face, the kind fo smile that can only mean one thing. "Stop being all emo jew. You know you will never get Stan." he shot me down on that one, "No, today is our one year anniversary. And I'm taking you out to dinner."

I bet your wondering, 'What the hell? When did this happen?' umm, it's kind of hard to explain... I guess you could say a casual fuck turned into a love hate relationship. I give in, because I know once Cartman has his mind on something, he will never let it slip."Fine, what do you have in mind Cartman?"

Suddenly my world goes black. Damnit.

When I wake up, I smell fired chicken. Fucking fatass, I bet he took us to KFC. But why would he knock me out to take me to KFC? It's just 5 miles down the road. But I don't think that we are in KFC. IT would be a HELL OF a lot EASIER if Cartman would just take off my damn blindfold. Wait, where the hell is the fatass? I don't hear him at all. "Hey fatass! Take this damn blindfold off me!"

A dark chuckle comes from behind me. "hehe, say please you stupid jew."

I struggle against my restrains, I fucking hate it when he does this. "Please Cartman?" All this bondage is really turning me on, And Fatass knows it.

I feel strong arms wrap around my slender waist, "Naa. I don't feel like it." Cartman picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. "Can't ruin the suprise now can we you filthy jew.?"

"I fucking hate you fatass." I mumble. I learned long ago that if you fight back, your gonna get your ass beat. So when Cartman does something I hate, I just insult him, nothing more. I guess you could say that I a a LITTLE scared of Cartman. Not much...

After about 15 minutes, his footsteps come to a stop and I'm placed on the ground. I can feel the sun going down against my pale skin. I could only guess it is about 7 o'clock. But then again, I have a fucking blind fold on, so I could be wrong. Speak of the danm thing, I feel the bounds on my feet and then back of my head loosen.

I open my eyes, looking around, I see that we are on top of a large hill, I had to blink a few times to adjust to the falling sun. I have no clue where we actually are, but it is beautiful. The veiw is wonderful, you can see all of South Park from here. I feel the cool autumn air settling over the hill in a pleasant breeze. I never knew that Cartman had a taste for romance.

"It's beautiful." I murmur more to myself than to my captor.

''Damn strait. You better like it jew." Cartman huffs. I turn around, only to see said romantic munching down on a KFC chicken leg.

"Way to ruin the moment fatass." God I wish I had I different boyfriend.

Catman soffs, then wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Shut up and just enjoy the sunset." I obey. The colors, going from an eletric yellow,bleeding into a pale red, then blended into a dark blue. I always love watching sunsets. Everything about them screams beauty. The perfect blend of colors, a wonderful symophony of pastels flowing together to form a world class piece of art. If only Stan was here. That would make this evening perfect.

I feel a hot tounge trace my left ear. Circling my peircings going down my earlobe. Goosebumps send a wave of pleasure down my spine. I lean back to give him a better field to pleasure me nips follow, I can litterally feel my mind drift away, replacing my concience with pure animal instuncts.

I turn around, and place my hands on his chest, enjoying the sexual attention I'm getting. It is only right to return it. So I do, I trail my fingers down, reaching under his shirt. Tracing his weel defined abs. He is all wrong. There is no slenderness in this body, pure muscle. No room for anything else, emotions, caring, loving, nothing. He just feels wrong. But I don't care, he is as close as I will ever get to the real thing.

He lays me down on the soft grass and explores my body swiftly. From my flat stomach to my peert nipples. He gives them a little pinch. Oh god it feels so amazing, and we're not even to the good part yet.

In a flash, my cargo shorts and boxers are gone, exposing my erect manhood. Rough hands caress my hardened cock.I would give anything if only these touches belonged to someone else. He rubs up and down, hands slick with my precum, this only makes this hand job all the better. I want so much more than a simple hand job, I want him buried ddeep inside me. I voice this, just barely above a whisper. "I want you, right now." He obeys. Not leaving his responsibility at my cock.

Softly, he places his fingers in my mouth. I close my eyes and sluck on them slowly, twirling my tounge around his fingers, coating them with my saliva. I can feel him enter me, slowly adding didgits, streching me the best he can.

I can feel myself litterally being ripped apart, no amount of preperation could ever help this, I know this. It is another thiing that seperates him for my dream, he is too big, everythig about him is too big. His face, his body, his dick, his everything. And his eyes, the worst of all, those shit brown eyes, no where close to a starry blue. No. So I shut my eyes tight and try to invisison his eyes. His smile, and forget the man who is really on top of me.

Once he pushs himself in, he buries his face in the crook of my neck. Going at a steady pace to find my sweet spot. All this tension keeps building up, I can't wait any longer, so I move with him, helping him find it and when we do, I scream out in extacy. "Oh god yes! Faster! Faster!" I love this feeling, it all makes it worth dealing with him. This is our time to drift of into our fantasy land, we play our little game of make believe. I scream his name over and over again, "Oh Stan, I love you so much Stan!"

On the other end, I can bearly hear him whisper, "Kenny, your so tight, your so perfect. Why can't you be mine? Is it because I'm not small? I tried, I tried so hard to show you I can be better than him. But no, you rejected me. YOU ALWAYS REJECT ME!" something inside him errupts and he starts pounding me at an inhuman pace, driven by pure rage from the fact that I am not him. I love it, so much. I can cause him so much pain, but still pleasure him at ther same time. But when the thought of him crosses my mind, I don't feel that happiness any more, because reality settles in. This isn't Stan, this is Cartman. So I just lay there and enjoy the physical pleasure. Drowning in the feeling of having my prostate rammed over and over again. Even if it is out of rage, I don't care. Sex is sex. Right?

**Making beLIEve is the worst thing you could ever do, because you always have to WAKE UP.**


End file.
